


The Breaking Point

by Malneirophrenia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blackmail, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time, Hop punches Bede in the face, I'm not sure what else to say, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Outdoor Sex, Underage Sex, Violence, bottom!hop, dubcon, enemies to something undefined, manipulation?, pretty soft vanilla sex considering the circumstances, top!bede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malneirophrenia/pseuds/Malneirophrenia
Summary: Hop has had enough of Bede, and ends up lashing out at him. He promptly regrets this, as Bede uses it to his advantage, threatening Hop into doing something special for him.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	The Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I haven't played SWSH yet, so characters may be a bit OOC.

Why was it always like this with Bede? Why did the boy feel the need to pick fights with everyone he encountered? Hop just couldn’t wrap his head around it. Hop, who tried so hard to be cheerful and kind to everyone, was so taken aback and baffled by Bede. He was just so infuriating! Always hurling insults and goading others; it’s almost as if the boy _wanted_ to get the shit beat out of him!

Hop tried to take a breath, to calm his nerves before he completely lost it. He was already clenching his fists and shaking a bit with hot rage. How did it get this way? Hop was never one to get so worked up, so why did Bede do this to him? How could he make Hop lose his cool like it was nothing?

“What’s the matter, loser? Upset that I’m better than you’ll ever be?”

Hop grit his teeth as agitation mounted. He was practically fuming at this point, barely holding himself back from lashing out.

“Meowth got your tongue?” Bede scoffed, letting out a huff of a chuckle. There was an evil gleam in his eyes as he grinned at Hop; _likely taking enjoyment in getting me so riled up_ , Hop surmised. The awful little bastard; someone needed to teach him a lesson! “Man, you’re pathetic, Hop. Such a weakling! I honestly can’t tell if you’re this stupid naturally, or if you’re just trying to imitate that idiot brother of yours! You’re both so hopeless, it’s really quite sad!”

 _Oh, that was it_. Before Hop knew it, he yanked his arm back and launched his fist into Bede’s smug face. Blinded by rage, he grabbed a hold of Bede’s coat before he could fall to the ground, slamming his fist back into his face again. Blood poured from Bede’s mouth where he bit through his lip, his face contorting in pain.

“Don’t you _ever_ talk about Lee like that!” Hop howled, mere inches from Bede’s bloodied face.

“I’ll talk however I damn well please, you worthless runt of a trainer!” Bede spat, saliva and blood landing on Hop’s cheek. 

Bede collided with the rough dirt ground as Hop released his coat, giving him yet another swift punch. Bede rolled and sputtered in agony, blood causing him to cough and struggle for air. Hop was over him, yanking him forward by his coat again as he practically sat in Bede’s lap. 

“Apologize.” Hop demanded in a stern and serious tone.

“Bite me.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

The tension between them was coming off in violent waves as they held each others’ hate-filled glares. Admittedly, Bede hadn’t expected Hop to become so violent and aggressive, but Bede wasn’t one to back down or act scarred. He absolutely refused. 

“My, Hop. Stooping so low as to attack me like this? You really are hopeless.”

Hop growled fiercely. This smug bastard! “You’re really pushing your luck, Bede.”

Bede let out a sharp laugh at that. “Pushing my luck? Really? What are you gonna do, punch me again? Might wanna be careful, Hop. I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with the law for assaulting a poor, innocent boy like me. And just think of what your brother would say. The champion’s own flesh and blood, behind bars! You’re the one pushing your luck; I’m sure chairman Rose would certainly disqualify you for behavior like this.”

Hop hated him. And the thought that he might be right just burned him up even more; he had thrown the first punch after all. This was technically assault, Hop realized. How had he allowed himself to do this? To let Bede get under his skin so bad that he might be in actual trouble? A sense of dread washed over him then. What if Bede really went to the cops? Icy fear gripped his heart, and surely Bede noticed since he laughed again, bloody smirk coming back in full force.

“You really are an idiot, Hop.” Bede said surprisingly softly, although the hint of teasing was still there. He leaned in closer to Hop, mere centimeters apart, breathe ghosting across Hop’s mouth. “How’s this, if you agree to do something for me, then I’ll let this incident slide.”

“Do something for you?” All the aggregation was drained from Hop, grip loosening but not falling from the other boys coat. 

“Yes. Just a little favor. I’m sure you won’t mind, you might even enjoy it.”

Hop’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at that. Just what was Bede expecting from him? “What...do you want from me?”

Bede giggled at him. “Oh Hop, I guess you’re more of an innocent boy than I am.” Before Hop could question him on what he meant by that, Bede closed the remaining distance between them and their lips touched. Hop’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened in surprise. Bede was kissing him?! Color stained Hop’s cheeks and embarrassment flooded him.

Hop felt frozen in place, disbelief paralyzing him as Bede pulled back again. “You see, I wasn’t expecting you to be so rough with me, Hop. And sitting in my lap like this? Scandalous. You’ve given me quite the problem.”

Bede shifted beneath him, situating Hop more firmly in his lap. _Holy Arceus_. Hop’s brain stalled as a wave of arousal rushed through him at the feel of something hard pressed against his ass. Had he done that to Bede? His mouth gaped. He just couldn’t believe that this was happening!

“You look like a magikarp.” Bede laughed, running his hands along Hop’s sides. “Well? Would you like to see where this goes? Or would you rather be running from the authority?”

Hop snapped back to reality at that, closing his mouth. He grabbed Bede’s hands, stopping them from stroking his sides. “Fine.” He said after a long moment. “You win. Just show me what you want.”

Bede practically beamed at this. Oh, how he loved victory. “Don’t worry, you’re gonna love this.” Bede pushed on Hop’s shoulders, situating him to lay on his back. Bede loomed over him, his hips naturally slotting between Hop’s legs. Hop couldn’t help the rush of embarrassment and exhilaration that took over him. As he stared up at Bede, his face flushed and smirking down at him, he felt arousal begin to blossom in his stomach. His skin prickled with warmth, causing him to squirm a bit.

Bede leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Hop’s once more, this time lingering longer. Hop tensed for a moment, but then began to relax. “That’s it. Just go with it.” Bede murmured against him. Hop shivered at the odd breathlessness in his voice. _How far is he gonna take this?_ Hop briefly wondered.

Bede kissed his cheek and then his jaw, trailing his lips along Hop’s neck. Hop shuddered in delight. He had never thought that such a simple touch could feel so wonderful. He could feel Bede smirk into his neck. “Feel good?” He cooed in a hushed tone. At Hop’s awkward nod, he chuckled a little. “Sensitive, hm?”

His tongue snuck out, tasting the side of Hop’s throat. Hop let out a startled gasp, groaning a moment later as Bede nipped and scraped his teeth along his neck and ear. “Be-Bede.” He breathed out, the mounting arousal was starting to be too much to ignore. Hop reached up, grabbing purchase on Bede’s arms. “Please.” He tried to shift under the other boy, lifting his hips to try to get some friction on his achingly hard cock. 

Bede noticed Hop’s desperate attempts and, taking pity on him, ground his hips down as Hop lifted his own, causing them both to moan out as their stiff, confined erections slid together. Bede cursed softly as he set a rhythm, mercilessly grinding into Hop. The poor boy beneath him began to shake and cry out, unable to hold himself back as his pleasure intensified. 

“Are you getting close?” His voice was quiet and breathy.

“F-fuck, Bede.” Hop all but moaned out, nodding jaggedly.

“Damn.” Bede suddenly pulled back, just out of Hop’s desperate reach. Bede riffled through his pockets, eventually pulling out a tube of clear fluid. “Take off your clothes.”

“Wha-why?”

“Just do it, idiot!” Bede snapped, already unzipping and shrugging off his own jacket. 

Hop didn’t bother questioning him further. They were both in a race for pleasure, and if Bede wanted him naked, then he was going to get naked. Clothes practically flew off of them, neither of them having the self control to stay apart for long.

As soon as they were both down to just their boxers, Bede lunged in for an open mouthed kiss full of longing. Hop threw his arms around Bede’s neck, desperate for him to do something. Bede’s hands landed on Hop’s hips, grabbing his waistband and tugging his boxers down, revealing his ass, cock springing free. 

Bede uncapped the tube, squirting some onto his fingers. Glancing down, he lined one up with Hop’s entrance, tracing it before pushing a finger into him. Hop jolted at the cold and odd intrusion. What was Bede doing to him?

“Shh.” Bede hushed him, kissing along his cheeks as he moved his finger in and out of him. It was a very weird feeling and Hop wasn’t sure if he liked it, but his concerns were quickly forgotten as Bede wrapped his free hand around Hop’s erection, pumping him in time with his thrusting finger. Hop let out a strangled moan, melting into Bede’s touches. “That’s it, just relax.”

Bede soon introduced a second finger, curling them inside of Hop’s tight asshole, thrusting them in as deep as he could reach in search of the other boy’s prostate. He knew he had found it when Hop arched off the ground, letting out a surprised cry of pleasure. 

“Bede! Ho-holy shit!”

Bede couldn’t contain a laugh as Hop enthusiastically started rocking back onto his fingers and into the hand still loosely holding his cock. Taking this as encouragement, Bede added a third finger, hurrying to get Hop ready so he could finally take him.

Removing his hands, Bede yanked Hop’s boxers the rest of the way off his legs and tugged his own boxers off. “Ready, you weakling?” Bede huffed, no real bite behind his words as he squirted a copious amount of lube onto his dick, giving it a few pumps before lining up with Hop’s entrance.

Without waiting for a response or sign from Hop, Bede began to push into him. Hop’s tight ass felt like pure heaven to Bede’s neglected cock, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold back or last long.

As soon as he was fully in, Bede pulled back until he was almost out and then slammed into Hop, causing the poor boy under him to cry out, scrabbling for purchase on Bede’s back and arms as his prostate was hit dead on. He set a quick pace, fucking into Hop, intent on cumming inside of him. 

Hop couldn’t hold himself back either, loud moans and pleas tumbling from his lips freely. Never in his life would he have thought that something like this could be so enjoyable. He felt like he was on cloud nine, his mind foggy with unbridled lust and pleasure. He couldn’t really make out what he was saying, but he was sure he heard himself cry out Bede’s name on more than one occasion. 

It wasn’t long before both of them felt themselves reaching their peaks. The warm, sweet coil of pleasure in their abdomens threatening to snap at any second. 

“Oh-oh fuck, Bede! I-I’m--” Hop cried out harsh and broken as he finally released, spilling his seed all over himself. Bede let out a ragged grunt as Hop’s ass constricted around him, ripping his own orgasm right out of him. 

In the back of his mind, Bede felt smugly pleased with himself that he had outlasted Hop, even if only by a few moments. He slumped forward, landing on top of Hop unceremoniously. With ragged breathes and blissed out senses, they slowly drifted back down from their highs.

“Told you you’d like it.” Bede couldn’t help but smugly chide. He landed one last kiss on Hop’s lips before slipping his now soft dick out and rolling to lay next to him.

Hop didn’t really know how to feel now that he was in his right mind again. He was still in disbelief that something like this could have happened between them, but there was no denying it as Bede’s cum now dripped from his used asshole. Had he really just had sex with the one guy that got on his nerves to the point of violence? And why had it felt so intimate and, dare he say it, loving if Bede truly hated him? What did Bede even really think of him? It seemed stupid to think that he genuinely hated Hop now that they had shared so many sweet and gentle kisses. 

Hop chanced a glance, turning his head to take in Bede’s relaxed form beside him. He seemed so calm and soft then. His slender figure, closed eyes, and gently rising and falling chest still glistening with a sheen of sweat. Hop felt an odd sense of affection for the boy bud in his chest. _He’s cute_. 

“I know I’m devilishly handsome, but are you gonna stare all day?” Hop hadn’t released that Bede had opened his eyes, head now turned to face him. Feeling color rise to his cheeks as embarrassment overtook him, Hop floundered for a moment.

“Oh, shut up for once!” He slapped lightly at Bede’s arm, earning a soft giggle that made his heart squeeze in affection.

After a few more moments of calmly laying next to each other, they both began to dress. Hop was silently grateful to whatever being may be looking over him that no trainers had been around to witness their little tryst. 

“Well, I admit that was some good fun, Hop.” Bede adjusted his coat, wiping dried blood from his face. “We ought to do it again sometime.” He adds with a wink.

“Y-yeah. Maybe.”

And with that they went their separate ways, Hop’s mind still whirring with confused thoughts.


End file.
